


Sympathy For The Devil

by p0ck3tf0x



Series: Crossroads [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0ck3tf0x/pseuds/p0ck3tf0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 'Crossroads'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my piece ‘Crossroads’ and takes place a little after chapter three. The title is borrowed from the song of the same name by The Rolling Stones.

“So what are you going to do with me?”  Matthew asked, rolling onto his stomach and poking his demonic boyfriend.  They were curled up side by side on the bottom bunk.  His brother was at practice, so they had the dormitory to themselves.

Gilbert snorted.

“Now, _that_ is a loaded question.” 

Matthew laughed.  He had been dating his soon-to-be murderer for a little over a month and it was going great.  It took a lot of the pressure off.  Gilbert had seen him at his worst, and his best, and he liked him anyway.

Or, at least, he liked his soul. 

And Matthew could live with that, for another eight years or so.

“That’s not what I meant,” he kissed Gilbert on his cheek.  The demon grinned.  “And you know it.”

“What did you mean, then?”

“What are you going to do with, y’know, my soul?”

Gilbert wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Matthew against him.  He nuzzled his collarbone. 

“Eat it.”

Matthew paused.

“You’re going to…  _Eat_ my _soul_?”

“Well, yes, what did you think I was going to do with it?”

“I…  I’m not sure but…  _Eat_ it?!  That’s gross, man.”

Gilbert nipped his collarbone and growled, licking the welt.  Matthew shivered.

“Souls are delicious,” Gilbert said, matter-of-fact.

He laughed and tangled their fingers together.  Gilbert continued to nip and bite his chest, devouring him.  He licked trails across his flushed skin.

Matthew leaned into him and kissed the top of his head.  It was a surprisingly chaste kiss compared to the demon and his wandering hands.  Gilbert pinched and scratched as his fingers crept under the belt of his jeans, stroking.

Matthew twisted so that Gilbert was underneath him and kissed him again, just as gently.

“I’ll take your word for it.”


End file.
